Current vehicles, especially trucks, are often equipped with fluid actuated steering systems. The steering system often includes a primary pump and a secondary, emergency steering pump. The secondary pump is usually manually placed in service upon failure of the primary pump. It is desirable to have a control system which automatically provides emergency steering and which can be manually controlled at any given time.